Spinning Bottle
by Marzi
Summary: She stared at the bottle, and he stared at her. Games Series
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright, first off, I'm sorry there wasn't a story up last week.. though I did get some oneshots up (go read them if you haven't, -nudgenudge-). Second, there's a poll up on my profile, will you visit it please? Thirdly, I've got.. two more.. ideas for this series. So, I've been meaning to ask, would you lot like just to shout out suggestions, or do you mind if I somehow lump the minimal plot of these stories into an ending piece that lasts more than a week? Also, I'm sad to inform you, these chapters are.. rather short. But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing ;)

* * *

1

Sweeney walked through the kitchen, heading for the door. Passing the counter, he hesitated before slowly turning his attention towards it. Mrs. Lovett stood on the other side, staring at an empty gin bottle. Frowning at it, she slowly placed it down, on its side.

He arched an eyebrow, waiting to see what she would do next. Holdings its sides, she gave the bottle a quick twist, sending it spinning. Sweeney watched the bottle wobble on the uneven counter, not noticing Mrs. Lovett retrieving another, fuller, bottle of gin.

"What is that?" He asked as the bottle slowed.

She set down the other bottle and took off its cap. "S'a bottle Mr. T."

"Why was it spinning?" The top of the bottle was facing him, and he slowly lifted his eyes from it to look at her.

Ignoring his question, she took a single glass out from under the counter and set it down. Filling the glass, she took a small sip before looking at him. "E'er play?"

His mouth twitched towards a frown, he wasn't in the mood.

"Whoe'er the bottle points to has to ask someone else a question." She leaned onto the counter, still clutching the gin glass in one hand. "Or makes 'em do something'."

"You're drunk." He said flatly, returning his gaze to the bottle.

"_Still_," she corrected him, sipping her gin.

His mouth twisted into a full frown. That was entirely her fault.

"Well Mr. T, guna do somethin'?"

"I'm going to go to my shop." Sweeney looked back at Mrs. Lovett who was taking another lazy sip from her glass. He didn't move, even after his announcement.

"After we're done?" She asked, voice sultry. There was a faint smile on her face as she leaned out over the counter.

He paused for a moment before saying, "yes pet, after we're done."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Well Mr. T, it's your turn." Mrs. Lovett straightened up, nearly standing.

He grimaced at that, one of his hands coming up to fiddle with the bottle. "Why are you still drunk Mrs. Lovett?"

"Because I never sobered." She snapped, nearly slamming her glass back onto the counter. Calming herself, she filled the glass again.

"Aren't you-'

"Ah, ah!" She waggled a finger at him. "Only one question per round luv. Spin the bottle!" She tossed down the full glass, making Sweeney frown.

Gripping the bottle, Sweeney started it spinning. Why was he doing this? Did he somehow feel guilty? That made the most sense, but it was also the less likely. Not that he had many reasons to pick from. Perhaps he could justify playing the silly game because he was bored.

The bottle stopped, pointing towards him once more.

"Aren't you going to stop drinking?" He asked, as if she had never interrupted him.

"Why should I?" She sniffed, eyes seemingly starting to water.

Sweeney rolled his eyes at her mood change. "I believe I am the one asking the questions."

"An' I answered." Mrs. Lovett reached for the gin to fill her glass once more, than hesitated. Wrapping her fingers around the bottle's neck she intended to bring it to her lips, but Sweeney snatched it away from her. "'ey!" She snapped.

"I think you have had quite enough, Mrs. Lovett."_ I do not feel responsible.. I do not feel responsible…_

"You haven't had enough." Was her grouchy reply. Laying her arm on the counter, she flicked the empty gin bottle, surprisingly sending it off spinning. She grumbled a soft 'ow' and placed the finger in her mouth.

Sweeney resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. When the bottle stopped at him once more, he took a quick swig of gin. He shot Mrs. Lovett a glare when she giggled at him.

* * *

A/N Heh. I accidentally ended up putting a little 'mystery' into this story.. as it's probably noticeable by now Mrs. Lovett isn't happy drunk and Mr. Todd is.. 'not guilty not guilty not guilty' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

3

"You are to stop drinking for the rest of the evening."

"The rest?" She pouted, elbows on the counter, head supported by her hands.

"As in the entire." He snapped.

"Jus' this evenin'?"

"Yes." Sweeney growled, tempted to indulge himself in the bottle again.

Mrs. Lovett reached out to start the bottle spinning again, but he stopped her. She scowled at him. "You said stop drinkin' not stop playin'!"

"The ground is uneven," he said patiently.

"So?"

So? Didn't she understand that meant the bottle was never going to point towards her? Then again, why did he care? This way he could prevent her from asking him anything or expecting him to do anything. Regardless… "You wont get a turn." Sweeney clarified.

"Maybe I'm waitin'."

"On what?"

"You luv."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She leaned closer to him once more. "Ya can ask me anythin' Mr. T, I'll answer luv. Or ask anythin' of me…"

"Mrs. Lovett." He growled, dangerously close to reaching towards his holster.

She pouted at him, either oblivious of his mood or too drunk to care. "Ya ne'er do anything fun Mr. T! I always have to ask."

"Fun? Do I look like I want to go off and have _fun_ when there's things to be done?"

"Ya're a proper grouch ya are, Mr. T." Her tone became gloomy and she started to frown. "Ya owe me somethin' anyway."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't."

Her eyes narrowed in return. "Ya do." Moving the bottle a ways down the counter, she started it spinning again.

"I am going to be doing nothing on that account." He snarled, hardly noticing the bottle slowing down.

"We'll see." She sniffed.

A wicked grin spread across her face when the bottle pointed towards her. The hand in which Sweeney held the other gin bottle twitched.

* * *

A/N Heh.. need I say more?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Nellie waited, the grin still on her face. Her eyes flickered between the bottle and Sweeney, determined to wait. Hopefully he would become nervous enough to do something she could make fun of him for. All he did was stare at the empty bottle, a murderous glint in his eye.

She sighed, grin slipping off her face. "Smile."

"Excuse me?" He looked genuinely surprised.

"Ya heard me luv. _Smile._"

His lip twitched.

"Tha' don' count."

"I wasn't trying."

"Ya 'ave to try to smile? I don' believe tha' Mr. T! Ya'd smile plenty often 'afore-"

"Shut-up." He snapped, grumpily taking a swig from the gin bottle.

Mrs. Lovett held out her glass. "Fill 'er up, won'cha dearie?"

"It hasn't been the _entire_ evening." Sweeney said coldly.

"It hasn't." She agreed. "But if you aren't goin' ta play, neither am I." She waved the empty glass in his face.

"Who said I wasn't playing?" He brushed the glass away, irritated with her behavior.

"Ya didn' smile."

His lips pursed and he forced his next words out. "Not yet."

"When are ya goin' to?"

Sweeney couldn't think of an answer, and his lips slowly curled down into a frown. How could someone simply smile? Mrs. Lovett tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes.

He sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' ta turn yer frown upsie' down." She straightened her head and the blinked rapidly, as if clearing her vision. "Not tha' tha' would coun'."

Trying to make his face passive, the corner of Sweeney's lip twitched, attempting her challenge. Reaching across the counter, Mrs. Lovett pinched his cheeks, smiling.

"Ya aren't doin' it righ' Mr. T!"

He stared at her, eyes wide with shock. Cheeks caught in a death grip he felt her lift up his pale cheeks in a mock-up of a smile. She giggled at him, still holding onto his face.

"Ya look like a clown."

Furious, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his face. Pinning her hands to the counter he leaned towards her, growling. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ya dropped the gin Mr. T." She said sulkily.

Looking away from her and down onto the floor he realized what she had meant. Glass and gin were all over the floor, as well as his shoe and pant leg. He snapped his eyes back to her, grip tightening. "That was your fault."

"No it wasn'."

He wrinkled his nose, finally detecting the reek of gin coming off of her. "How much have you been drinking?"

"I'm na' sure." She started to smile at him again, ignoring the tight grip he had on her arms.

"It was only a dress, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney sighed.

* * *

A/N Did I raise your hopes that something was going to happen with the gin, and then dash them? Hopefully they came back up at the last line.. Only one more chapter left.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Only a dress?!" Mrs. Lovett pulled herself away from Sweeney, stumbling a few paces back from the counter. "Only?" Her voice became dangerously high pitched.

He inwardly winced at the sound, though he tried to keep his face passive.

"Tha' was- Tha' was my weddin' dress!"

"I was under the impression you had hawked everything from that time Mrs. Lovett. Besides, those frills-"

"It was a dress!" She snapped at him angrily. "An' don' you go tryin' to change tha' fact."

Sweeney gritted his teeth, trying to keep his temper under control. "I wasn't changin' _anything._"

She gave him a contemptible sniff, hands on her hips. "Oh?"

"Something was bound to happen to that _thing_ anyway Mrs. Lovett."

"Was not!" Glaring at him, she moved around the counter so she could stand next to him. " It was safe away wit' where I was keepin' it. An' it would 'ave stayed there 'ad ya not taken it out!"

Turning to face the livid baker, Sweeney sighed. Glass crunched underfoot and they both ignored it. "Had I known it was a dress I wouldn' 'ave even touched it."

"It wasn't an' it!" She poked him roughly in the chest. "I got married to my Albert in tha' I did!"

Before she could poke him again Sweeney grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer. "Dearest in your heart, is he?" He growled, leaning dangerously close to her.

Mrs. Lovett swallowed, paling noticeably. "I wasn' implyin' nothing' 'bout nothin' Mr. T. Jus' sentimental value an' all."

"Your husband was nothing?" He raised his brow quizzically.

"Not sayin' tha', jus' wot I 'ad wif Albert was dif'ren'. Ya?" Head bowed, she pulled her arms away from him weakly, but he continued to hold onto her.

"Different than wot, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney whispered.

"Jus' dif'ren'." She mumbled, leaning ever-so slightly towards him.

Instead of sighing, pushing her away or asking more questions, he watched her. Sweeney took notice of the subtle shifts her body made, loosening his grip slightly from her wrists. She moved slightly closer to him, a piece of glass crunching under her slipper. They ignored the sound, Mrs. Lovett keen on getting closer to him, and Sweeney paying rapt attention.

He let go of her wrists when several of her disarrayed curls brushed his vest.

"Time for bed, I think…" He cut himself off before he could add 'Mrs. Lovett'.

"S'ppose s'late."

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then Sweeney wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, fearful of being dropped. Muttering curses about her voluminous dress, he finally managed to lay her across his arms.

_That is much simpler withou' the dress._ A tiny smile flickered across his face.

"There ya go Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett sighed, settling herself comfortably in his arms. "Ya don' try ta smile, ya jus' do." She closed her eyes, unable to see his surprised face.

Shaking his head, he slowly began to walk towards her room. She muttered something on the way, and he simply told her to hush.

Laying her on her bed and positive she was actually asleep, Sweeney simply watched her, unsure of what to do next. She had been up late mourning the silly dress's loss, and apparently drinking rather heavily. He found that oddly uncharacteristic of her, after all, it was only a dress. Wasn't she the practical one? When did dressed make the world go 'round?

Sweeney held back his sigh once more and sat on the edge of her bed. "Don't think about that dress while you sleep." He gave a soft snort of amusement. "No doubt you'll be getting another soon enough."

* * *

A/N Sweeney just hinted at marrying Nellie.. I finally went there. Also, since you'll probably be very mad at me if I don't tell you, Sweeney ripped up Mrs. Lovett's old wedding dress to make rags to clean his razors. In his defense, it was an ugly dress. New story up Monday- ta for now.

* * *


End file.
